


Time-stamp #1: Ain't nobody better for me

by amithia



Series: Tales of Magic [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, But he will - promise, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Insecure Arthur, Jealous Arthur, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Arthur, Praise Kink, Rimming, Though Arthur doesn't, Top Merlin, and we love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithia/pseuds/amithia
Summary: “I’m grateful for what I have and I’m never gonna let it get away.” He brushes his lips over Arthur’s, drawing a surprised gasp. “You belong to me and that’s not gonna change.”Arthur shudders against him and his knees nearly give out, the only thing keeping him upright the table behind him and Merlin’s solid frame.“Prove it,” he hears himself say, watching as Merlin’s pupils take over all the blue of his irises.“Are you sure you can handle it?” he smirks, the effect diminished by the way his breathing grows erratic.Arthur takes him by the loops of his belt, hauling him impossibly closer, then repeats against his lips, “Prove it.”***Takes place apx. 7 weeks after Tales of Magic.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival - implied, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Tales of Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957444
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187





	Time-stamp #1: Ain't nobody better for me

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there was supposed to be more plot in this but... things... escalated 🤭 I'll save the plot for the next time-stamp, then 😁
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, I didn't have time to edit properly, will do later 😇

“A party?” Arthur questions. “I’m not going to any party, Leon.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have used that word,” Leon reflects regretfully. “It’s not really a party. Just you, me and a couple friends from work. Just to celebrate a bit. Come on, Arthur, this is going to be your last week. Doesn’t it deserve a little attention?”

“What friends? You’re my only friend.”

“I don’t have to be,” Leon insists, smiling ruefully. “And Merlin should come too.”

“He’s working.”

“Surely he doesn’t work until late hours.”

“He’ll be tired.”

“It’s Friday.”

“He works on the weekend, too. You know this.”

"I thought he had Elena take over on the weekend."

"...Not every weekend."

“Arthur,” Leon tries more seriously, taking a few steps forward. Arthur leans back in his chair, bracing himself for the third degree from his friend. Again. “You’ve done something amazing. Something you wouldn’t have dreamed of three months ago.” And Arthur is dumbfounded by the amount of pride he detects in his voice. “And you’ve been working your ass off. Don’t you think it’s time to take a break?”

“I will take a break. I’ll go on a damn holiday. I just don’t think that it requires a party-”

“It’s not a party.”

“-with strangers-”

“They are not strangers.”

“-when I can just go home and be with my boyfriend.”

Leon rubs at his eyes, like Arthur is just a stubborn kid. “I get it, Arthur. But you need more people in your life than just Merlin.”

Arthur crosses his arms on his chest, defiant. “Do I?”

“Yes! You need a life outside your work and outside your relationship.”

“Why?”

“Because! Why are you fighting me so hard on this?”

Arthur slumps in his chair, deflating at Leon’s desperate tone. Not that it’s any of his business how Arthur spends his free time, but the truth remains that without Leon, he couldn’t have achieved any of this. It was possible only because... only because his _friend_ stood by him.

“I don’t know. I just... don’t feel comfortable around new people.”

“You already know Gwaine.”

“And I wish I didn’t.”

“You still owe us that pint.”

“Do I?” Arthur asks, thinking.

Ah, yes, he did promise a couple months ago, didn’t he? That was before he knew how busy he would become in the months to come. More busy than he ever has.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, you’re right. I promised,” he finally relents, making peace with the fact he just condemned himself to hours of mindless chatter. “Who else is coming?”

“Percy.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“He works for security.”

“Okay,” Arthur says slowly, mulling over it. “How come you’re on first name basis with a security guy?”

“He’s friends with Gwaine.”

Arthur groans, rubbing at his eyes. “That sounds really promising.”

Leon laughs at Arthur’s drama. “I know what it looks like but they are actually like fire and ice, couldn’t be more different.”

“Uh-huh. Opposites attract, I guess.”

Leon laughs again. “You have no idea.”

Arthur takes a minute to think over what was just said, then blinks in surprise. “Um, are they like... a thing?”

Leon shrugs, like he thinks it unnecessary to put too much thought to it. “Honestly, I don’t know. I never asked. I’m not crazy.”

Arthur huffs out a laugh, picturing Leon prying intimate information from Gwaine. Hell, from anyone.

“Yeah.”

“But I’ve been out with them enough times that I noticed... stuff.”

“Stuff?” Arthur chuckles at Leon’s obvious discomfort.

“I don’t know, Arthur. It’s Gwaine. You never know with him,” he concludes and Arthur takes it for what it is.

“True, and you just set me up for torture.”

“Will you stop being so dramatic?”

“I’m being realistic.”

“Sure,” Leon waves a hand dismissively. “Whatever. Anyway, are you gonna call Merlin or not?”

Arthur thinks about it. Yes, of course he wants Merlin there with him. However weird his boyfriend can be, he’s usually the only thing keeping him sane. And he would love to introduce him to other people. So what if he’s proud of his boyfriend and wants to show him off? Merlin is fucking amazing, so it’s no wonder.

On the other hand, he can’t help but want to keep Merlin for himself. He already shares him with Freya, and Hunith, of course, but as she’s four hour drive away, it doesn’t really count. He doesn’t like the idea of allowing more people in their secure little bubble. Definitely not someone flirty and obnoxious like Gwaine!

But this is Merlin and he loves being around people. He’s great with people. Too great, to Arthur’s chagrin. It’s inevitable that everyone falls a little in love with him. Hell, even Uther eventually came around. Yeah, ok, maybe he’s not in love with Merlin, not a bit, but he has admiration for his coffee and his ability to put up with Arthur on daily basis.

It doesn’t get much better than that.

“Fine,” he finally surrenders. “I’ll let him know on my break,” he agrees sulkily. “What time?”

“When does he finish at work?”

“Six.”

“Okay. Let’s make it half seven?”

Arthur takes a few seconds to make a quick calculation, concluding that it should be enough time for both of them to take a shower and change and drive to... wherever this not-party is gonna be. “Yeah, that works.”

“Brilliant,” Leon says, satisfied and Arthur only growls in response. “I’ll text you the location,” he reaches for his phone, then stops to look at Arthur uncertainly. “You’re not picky about the place, are you?”

Arthur scoffs. “Well, seeing as you’ve already taken control of my life, you might as well choose the pub.”

Leon rolls his eyes and his thumbs fly over his phone before he pockets it again. “There you go. See you later. And wear something causal,” he says and walks to the door.

“Yes, mum,” Arthur mocks, seeing Leon flip him off before the door shuts behind him.

Well, there goes his favorite Friday night.

* * *

“Aww, that’s so sweet they want to throw you a party,” Merlin nearly melts, steaming milk for Arthur’s chai.

“Not a party, apparently,” Arthur corrects, leaning his elbows on the counter.

“Details. So, just Leon and Gwaine?”

“And Percy.”

“Who?”

“A guy from security. One of Gwaine’s friends, it would seem.”

Merlin chuckles. “I didn’t know Gwaine had friends.”

Arthur joins in. “Maybe not just a friend, according to Leon.”

Merlin turns the steamer off, cleaning the wand. He looks at Arthur imploringly. “Huh. Friends with benefits, then?” Arthur shrugs. “That would make sense.”

Arthur is suddenly more alert. “Oh, would it?” he repeats. “And how would _you_ know?” he narrows his eyes at his boyfriend as Merlin secures the lid on the keep-cup.

Ah, yes, when Arthur finally admitted, with a great deal of vagueness and humiliation, that the only reason he hadn’t got a keep-cup was because he wanted to keep getting Merlin’s messages, Merlin laughed at him, rolling his eyes while he explained that he would still write them for Arthur, just on post-it-notes instead, like he does whenever Arthur stays to have his drink in.

Arthur turned bright red, then pouted, then sulked and didn’t talk to Merlin until Merlin kissed the mortification away and promised that he thought the whole thing very endearing and adorable, although extremely funny as well. And as per usual, Arthur couldn’t stay offended for too long and forgave Merlin for laughing at him when his boyfriend pretty much sucked all the thought out through his cock.

Brushing the memory away, however regretfully, he tries to focus on the conversation.

“How would I know what?” Merlin asks, oblivious, and slides the cup to Arthur. “It’s Gwaine. It’s the first thing that springs to mind when his name comes up.”

Arthur doesn’t know if the answer should make him feel better, but it doesn’t. “Uh-huh.”

“Arthur?” Merlin says questioningly and stares at Arthur as though he’s reading him. Well, actually, he _is_ reading him!

_Shit!_

“What?” he snaps, trying to shield himself although he knows it’s pointless.

And then, it’s there. The little smirk. _Dammit!_

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how adorable you are when you’re jealous.”

Arthur puffs his chest out. “I’m not!”

“Come on, Arthur,” he smiles smugly and wiggles his fingers. “Superpowers, remember? Plus, you’re so obvious.”

“I’m not-”

“I’ll make you a deal,” he interrupts, leaning over the counter so he can whisper, his voice rolling over Arthur like a powerful wave. “I’ll come with and we’ll sit for a couple hours, let you socialize a bit.” Arthur whines.”And,” Merlin’s voice drops an octave. “You’re going to be a good boy and make some friends. And then, I’ll take you to my place and reward you for being so good. What do you say?”

It’s been two months since Arthur discovered his submissive streak. Two months since Merlin found out and took proper advantage of the fact, driving Arthur insane.

It’s been two months and Arthur is rendered an incoherent mess whenever Merlin turns into a dominating god.

It’s been two months and Arthur knows he’s never gonna get enough.

“Yes,” he answers, raspy. “Yes, that... sounds reasonable.”

Merlin smiles darkly, trailing a finger over Arthur’s cheek, staring hungrily a his lips. “It does, doesn’t it. Well, then... is that enough motivation for you?”

Arthur’s nodding before he knows what he’s doing.

“Wonderful,” Merlin says, pleased, and gives Arthur a quick kiss so he doesn’t even have time to appreciate it. “So, what’s the plan?” He asks causally like he didn’t just melt Arthur’s brain.

“What?”

Merlin chuckles fondly. “Sorry, did I distract you?”

Arthur’s only answer is a bitch-face, drawing a laugh from Merlin.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he teases. “What I meant,” he starts before Arthur has a chance to call him out, “was what’s the plan for getting there. You’re not driving, are you?”

“No,” Arthur confirms, doing his best to regain his composure. “I’ll probably just take Uber and pick you up, then we can go together.”

“Hm,” Merlin muses. “How thoughtful of you,” he praises, making Arthur blush for no reason. “Let’s do that.”

Arthur nods more to himself. “It’s settled, then.” And he pulls away with displeasure but his break is almost over and he needs to collect himself before going back. “Is quarter past enough time for you to get ready?”

“Sure, plenty, actually.”

“Okay, then.”

“I’ll see you in a few, Arthur,” he purrs and not trusting himself, Arthur doesn’t even kiss him goodbye, nodding instead and basically running out of the shop, Merlin’s gleeful laughter following him.

He spares a glance at his cup, growling in frustration when instead of a message, Merlin drew a heart on the note.

_I’m gonna die_

* * *

“Here you go, lads,” the Uber driver announces as he stops the car in front of the Rising sun. “Have a good time.”

Arthur snorts quietly. “Doubt it.”

“Arthur,” Merlin admonishes, “don’t be a baby.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles and opens the door, stepping outside. “I’m so not ready for this.”

Merlin is by his side in the next second, reaching to grasp his hand. “Just think of your reward,” he reminds him huskily and winks for a good measure.

Arthur nearly squeals in indignation. “God, I really hate you sometimes.”

“Hm, no, you don’t.”

“No,” he agrees sulkily. “I love you, you insufferable minx.”

Merlin grins at him toothily, plastering himself to Arthur’s side. “Oh, I know. That’s why I always get away with everything.”

“One day, Merlin,” Arthur says warningly. “One day, _I_ will put _you_ in place.”

Merlin’s eyes widen a fraction, then his smug expression is back. He leans closer to Arthur, whispering directly against his lips, “I would love to see you try.” And he drags speechless Arthur through the pub’s door.

It’s Friday night and the place is packed but Merlin somehow manages to spot Leon’s inconspicuous figure at one of the booths on the other side.

“There he is!” he calls over the music and tugs Arthur along in that direction. As they get closer and the crowd parts, the rest of the occupants come into view as well.

Arthur immediately recognizes Gwaine, of course, with his infuriatingly silky hair and infuriatingly pearl-white smile. He feels an undeniable, unreasonable urge to smack Gwaine across his infuriatingly perfect face.

“Arthur. Merlin.” Leon’s voice pulls him back to reality. “Perfect timing, we were just about to order drinks.” He gives Arthur a very manly slap on the shoulder before doing the same to Merlin, but much, much gentler. Arthur snorts internally. “Lads, you know Gwaine. This is Percy.” And it’s just now that Arthur registers the person sitting next to Gwaine and _holy shit, how could he miss the mountain of the man?!_

“Hey,” Percy greets and lifts up half-way from where he’s sitting to shake hands with both of them.

“Hey! I’m Merlin,” Merlin returns excitedly.

“Arthur,” Arthur follows suit and slides in where Leon made space for him and Merlin. He expects Merlin to do the same but as he sits himself down, he witnesses Gwaine getting up and wrapping his grabby hands around Merlin, crushing him in a hug.

“Merls! Good to see you man!”

“Likewise. What happened with you? I though you were dead. Haven’t seen you in months,” says Merlin, unfazed by the fact that Gwaine doesn’t have a sense of propriety about how long it’s acceptable to hold onto a hug.

Finally, _fucking finally_ , Gwaine pulls away but his hands stay on Merlin’s arms. “Oh, you know. Been here and there. If you know what I mean.” He winks, earning an eyeroll from Merlin. “Why, have you missed this gorgeous face?”

Merlin laughs and Arthur latches onto the edge of the table with a deadly grip.

“That ugly mug of yours, you mean? Yeah, no. But I could use some updates on my tablet,” he shoots back effortlessly and Gwaine laughs in return, apparently approving of Merlin’s sass.

Percy snorts from across the table, sharing the sentiment. “Nice one,” he points out admiringly.

“Shut up, Percy,” Gwaine flips him off and sits himself back. Merlin slides next to Arthur and Arthur does _not_ press himself to Merlin’s side, shooting daggers at Gwaine.

“Well, hello to you too,” Gwaine speaks again and Arthur realizes that he’s talking to him and, God help him, giving him a once over. “Looking good, Princess,” he points out approvingly.

Arthur grinds his teeth and from the corner of his eye, he notices Percy’s face transform into the same annoyed expression.

“Maybe tone down the teasing today, Gwaine,” Leon offers carefully and Arthur kinda wants to kiss him.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t know you were so touchy touchy,” Gwaine holds his hands up in surrender and Arthur is preparing a retort but doesn’t get a chance.

“Maybe you’re just too douchy douchy,” says Percy and for a moment, the whole table is silent, then everyone bursts into laughs, including Gwaine. Arthur decides right away that he really, really wants to be friends with Percy.

“That was the best one yet, I’ll give you that,” Gwaine says, almost proudly, putting a hand on Percy’s shoulder and even though a regular person would probably miss it, Arthur notices the slight color change of Percy’s cheeks.

_Oh. Well..._

“Anyway,” Gwaine changes the topic, looking at Arthur. “Congrats, man. You did some amazing shit, standing up to your daddy like that.” He nods to support the statement. “I never knew you had it in you. Thought you’re just like your old man.”

Arthur blinks at the onslaught of words pouring out of Gwaine’s mouth and he doesn’t know if it’s a praise or an insult. Knowing Gwaine, he probably doesn’t know how to do either so he just vomits whatever comes to his mind, no filter.

_Kinda like Merlin, huh._

“Thanks, I guess?”

Merlin chuckles next to him and his palm comes to rest on his back, rubbing soothingly.

“I’m sure that what Gwaine meant to say was, that you’ve done an amazing job and it was very brave of you to fight for yourself like that.”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Gwaine questions with confusion, making Percy face-palm.

“Just shut up, Gwaine,” he nearly begs, making everyone but Gwaine giggle.

“Hey! I was being nice!”

“You’re being an idiot, as usual.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“So,” Leon jumps in. “Anyone gonna get that drink?”

“God, yes,” Arthur groans and ushers Merlin out of the booth, making his way to the bar.

“Fuck me, this a nightmare.”

“Maybe later, if you’re good,” Merlin answers unhelpfully, gesturing for the bartender and ordering his usual girly gin and tonic. “Wine?” he turns to Arthur, as if he just didn’t say anything out of sorts.

“Ugh, no. This requires a strong beer.”

Merlin rolls his eyes at the theatrics and orders a pint for him. “Remember what we agreed on Arthur. You’re supposed to make friends.”

“I’m willing to make friends with Percy. He’s got a mouth on him.”

“I can see how that would be appealing to you,” Merlin teases and Arthur pinches his side in revenge.

“Hey!” he complains. “And anyway, I said _friends,_ plural.”

“Well, that’s Leon and Percy.”

“You’re already friends with Leon.”

“Let’s just strengthen the bond, then.”

“Arthur.”

“Merlin.”

“Why do you hate Gwaine so much? You don’t even know him.”

“I don’t hate him. And I know a bit and what I do know, I don’t like.”

“Why?”

“He’s annoying.”

“I’m annoying, too. And you are quite fond of me, no?”

Arthur looks at Merlin solemnly, eyes searching over his face and he gives a slow, deliberate smirk. “You come with certain perks.”

Merlin smacks his shoulder. “Not for much longer if you don’t behave.”

“Well then, maybe you’ll just have to punish me,” Arthur challenges, satisfaction washing over him when Merlin’s pupils expand noticeably and he licks his lips.

“As tempting as that is, I’d much rather reward you,” he whispers, nearly growls and Arthur suppresses a shiver. “So don’t let me down. I’ve been looking forward to that too much.” And with a squeeze to Arthur’s hip, he grabs his drink and walks back to the booth.

“Fuck my life.”

Arthur doesn’t know if it’s the fourth beer he’s had, or the promise Merlin made him earlier, or if, by a miracle, Gwaine is able to switch off his obnoxious personality if he puts his mind to it, but somehow during the evening, Arthur finds himself laughing at Gwaine’s jokes and stories and is actually enjoying himself!

Percy’s mouth runs loose the more he drinks and Leon is still Leon, just less uptight and serious, but still responsible and nice and Merlin... God, Merlin is _literally_ shining. Just like the sun.

The two of them never had more than a couple of drinks together- in the privacy of their homes, on top of that - so Arthur’s never witnessed any significant transformation in the man. And truth to be told, he’s pretty much the same. He laughs openly, unhinged and genuine, and he cracks bad jokes and says things that should never make it to another person’s ears but somehow... he just _glows_.

Arthur wonders if he’s hallucinating.

He comes back to himself when the attention is steered to him.

“I have to say, I wasn’t sure you’d show up, but I’m pleased to have been wrong,” Leon supplies as he downs his fourth beer as well.

“What, why?” Arthur asks, frowning.

“It felt like I forced you to come here.”

“Well, yeah, you did,” Arthur shrugs, like it doesn’t matter anymore. “But you meant well so... And anyway, I promised. I keep my word.”

“He’s lying. I had to talk him into coming,” Merlin, the traitor, objects. Arthur turns to him to glare daggers.

“You had to open your big mouth, didn’t you?”

Gwaine laughs at the picture the two of them make. “That’s Merlin to you, guys. And I bet he did more than just talk you to it.” He leans across the table, smirking knowingly. “What did he promise you as a compensation for coming here tonight, huh? I’m curious.”

“Gwaine, do you have to turn everything into something sexual?” Percy complains, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“Hey, I’m just saying. Knowing Merlin, he’s got his ways to convince you to do whatever he wants.” He winks at Arthur in a way that’s probably meant to be secretive but is painfully obvious, because Gwaine is... well... a giant douche.

Arthur’s face goes aflame and he stands up abruptly, hovering over the rest of them and he tries to look terrifying as he glares down at Gwaine’s stupid face but the slight involuntary sway of his body from the alcohol takes away from the picture.

“Shut the fuck up,” he grits out, slurring a bit and Merlin reaches out to steady him.

“Arthur!” he hisses and Arthur can sense he’s upset. The regret cools him down marginally.

“Sorry, mate, I was just teasing,” Gwaine chuckles nervously and Percy slaps the back of his head, shooting him a disapproving look.

Arthur clenches his jaw, hands balling into fists and he takes a few breaths before he speaks. “I want to go.”

Merlin sighs, like he expected it but doesn’t fight him on it. “Yeah, ok. Just take it easy.” And he stands up to help Arthur shuffle out from the booth.

“I’m fine,” he hisses and wobbles stiffly to the bar to pay. The bartender asks what he had but he doesn’t remember how much Merlin had so he just tells her to put the whole tab on his card, uncaring, just so he can get out asap.

He knows Merlin’s hot on his heels despite staying silent and Arthur is grateful. He pulls out his phone and manages to arrange for an Uber to pick them up in two minutes, although his vision is slightly blurry and his fingers uncoordinated.

He doesn’t have the strength to look at Merlin but he can feel his burning gaze on himself. He wants to be irritated by it but as always, it only makes him hot under the collar.

The Uber arrives in no time at all, and Arthur gets in the backseat, confirming his name and final destination, making himself stay put when Merlin slides next to him. He presses himself close to Arthur and as they pull off, his hand finds its way to Arthur’s inner thigh, not moving, just resting there, a comforting presence that soothes him and drives him mad at once.

The traffic is not too bad so they arrive to Merlin’s not long after. This time, he follows behind Merlin, as he’s the one with the keys and they take the two flights of stairs side by side.

Merlin unlocks the door and leaves them wide open, gesturing for Arthur to go in first.

 _What a gentleman,_ Arthur thinks, partly irritated and mostly pleased.

He hears the keys hit the wooden surface of the table and Merlin’s steps get closer.

“Arthur, I’m sorry. Gwaine just talks shit but he doesn’t mean anything by it,” he explains tiredly. “I know it must have been uncomfortable, when he said all that in front of others, but truly, Arthur, there is nothing to feel ashamed of. What we do is our business only and...”

Wait, what? That’s what Merlin thinks this is about?

“Why does Gwaine know all that stuff about you?” he interrupts, turning around to face him.

Merlin swallows the rest of his sentence. “What stuff?”

“Everything. That you’re... you know... that you like to take charge. And why does he keep talking about you being convincing and shit?” Arthur didn’t like the implication of Gwaine’s teasing one bit. And he wanted answers.

“Um... I... don’t know?” Merlin says carefully, confused and Arthur takes in the crease that just appeared between his brows.

“Really,” he says in disbelief. “It seems very obvious to me.”

Merlin blinks a few times and suddenly, his eyes sharpen with focus, getting darker. “Arthur, what is this really about?”

“What, your superpowers can’t tell?” he snaps and Merlin’s jaw clenches.

“Arthur,” he says lowly and Arthur shivers with both dread and arousal. “Do not talk to me like that ever again.”

“S-sorry,” he stutters, deflating and rubs at his eyes, slumping against the table. “I’m sorry, I don’t... I don’t know why I’m like this.”

Merlin looks him over for a while, then his posture relaxes and with a sigh, he takes the few last steps to Arthur.

“I’m not sober,” he points out the obvious. “It’s not only my vision and balance that gets messed up. I’m sorry I didn’t notice something was up sooner. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Arthur frowns in displeasure. This is wrong. He should be the one apologizing, not Merlin. Not his sweet, wonderful, perfect Merlin.

“No, it’s me. I’m sorry, I’m just...”

“Jealous?” Merlin supplies and thank God, there is a light note of teasing in that.

Arthur’s first instinct is to deny it, to object that he doesn’t get jealous, because why would he. But as the events of that evening come screaming back at him, he knows that would be a blatant lie.

“You don’t have to sound so pleased about it,” he grumbles and hides his face in his palms.

Merlin laughs, free and beautiful, and pries Arthur’s hands away, making him look at him.

“I could try but it would be really hard, since I find it so very... cute.”

“Merlin...”

He takes one last step, coming chest to chest with Arthur. “So very cute that you get riled up about a guy I’ve talked to the total of five times in my whole life, for the total of maybe forty minutes.”

“He looked very comfortable around you,” Arthur insists petulantly.

Merlin chuckles. “That’s just Gwaine. He’s comfortable with anyone but hardly anyone is comfortable with him.”

Arthur snorts despite himself. Because it’s true.

“You being one of that minority, I assume.”

Merlin shrugs, like he never thought about it. “Well, I _am_ an empath, if you will. I can say with complete certainty that Gwaine is all bark and no bite. Not unless you give him a go-ahead, which, you know, I never have. And never will.” He props a finger under Arthur’s chin, holding his gaze. “I’m grateful for what I have and I’m never gonna let it get away.” He brushes his lips over Arthur’s, drawing a surprised gasp. “You belong to me and that’s not gonna change.”

Arthur shudders against him and his knees nearly give out, the only thing keeping him upright the table behind him and Merlin’s solid frame.

“Prove it,” he hears himself say, watching as Merlin’s pupils take over all the blue of his irises.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” he smirks, the effect diminished by the way his breathing grows erratic.

Arthur takes him by the loops of his belt, hauling him impossibly closer, then repeats against his lips, “Prove it.”

It’s like a dam breaks and Merlin’s lips are on Arthur’s, kissing and pressing with a bruising force. Arthur lets out a desperate moan, because he knows... he knows he just sealed his fate.

He can’t wait another second.

His hands latch onto Merlin’s hair, pulling and carding intermittently. He parts his lips to let Merlin lick into his mouth and keens as he tastes him, a combination of the bitter gin and something sweet that’s purely Merlin.

Merlin presses him against the table, the edge digging into his lower back and he could care less. But Merlin pushes against him harder, grabbing at the back of his thighs and Arthur finally gets the memo, gathering all his strength and hoisting himself up to sit at the edge, pulling Merlin between his legs and wrapping them around him, to make sure he’s not going anywhere.

Merlin moans approvingly, drawing a whimper from Arthur when their groins brush together, both undeniably hard. Arthur doesn’t know if it’s the kissing that got him going this fast or the talk beforehand. Or maybe it’s just Merlin, as usual. But who cares.

He finds the hem of Merlin’s tee and pushes it up, tugging it over and off, revealing the pale expanse of his chest. He slides his palms over his torso, the flat of his stomach, humming at the familiar feeling of Merlin’s skin.

“You’re so greedy,” Merlin comments with a smile, pulling his upper lip between his.

“Can you blame me? I’ll never get enough of you.” Merlin pulls back to look at him, musing over something Arthur has no idea about. He licks his lips and the smile that stretches them has Arthur hold his breath.

“Well, it’s not like I could ever deny you, is it.” He steps back, pulling Arthur with him so he’s forced to stand on his feet again. He feels slightly lightheaded, probably due to Merlin stealing all the oxygen straight from his lungs.

Merlin grabs at his tee, shaking his head like the fabric is offending him. “Off,” he orders and it’s barely five seconds before it ends up on the floor, Arthur too far gone to think about anything at all.

Merlin looks him over appreciatively, humming softly and Arthur trembles at the unspoken praise.

“Gorgeous,” Merlin voices and Arthur positively whimpers. He puts a hand on his shoulder, hot and heavy. “On your knees,” he instructs and Arthur is sure he must have blacked out for a few seconds there because he finds himself level with Merlin’s crotch without remembering how he got there.

He blinks up at Merlin dazedly, head swimming and it costs him great effort to focus his gaze on something.

Merlin gives him a pleased smile. “Good boy,” he praises, carding a hand through Arthur’s hair and Arthur nuzzles into it reflexively.

“ ‘m not,” he mumbles, barely audible.

“What’s that?”

“I’m not. Good.”

“Oh, Arthur,” Merlin breathes, a little sad. “You are. Of course you are.”

Arthur shakes his head, holding onto Merlin’s wrist so he doesn’t pull away. “I was mean to you. Unreasonably so. I’m sorry.”

“You had been drinking and you were in an unfamiliar territory with some very... intense people.” Arthur chuckles weakly at the choice of word. “You did your best. And I wasn’t able to tell something was wrong just because I was a bit tipsy. That’s my fault and I’m very sorry for that.”

“No. No, you were great. You always are. Always know what to say, what to do. And I messed up.”

“Maybe you did but look at what happened next. You admitted to what was bothering you, you told me the truth and you apologized. You’re so good. So good to me and you don’t even know it.”

Arthur whimpers again and prays that Merlin doesn’t notice the suspicious moisture in his eyes. “I want to. I want to be good,” he chants like a mantra. “Just tell me. Tell me what to do.”

He can sense that for the first second, Merlin wants to argue some more, but then, something gives and a realization settles on his face before it transforms into one of determination.

“So good for me,” Merlin repeats, the effect remaining. He brushes a thumb over Arthur’s bottom lip, pulling it gently down. “Will you suck me off, Arthur?”

Arthur’s nodding furiously before Merlin even finishes speaking and his hands scramble over Merlin’s jeans, pulling the belt out of its loops, then making a short process with the button and zipper and in no time, he’s pulling them down, leaving Merlin only in his underwear. He barely holds back the delighted squeal at Merlin’s obvious desire for him. His cock is fully hard, straining against the fabric of his briefs and Arthur can’t help but bury his face in the crease of his hip, breathing him in.

A growl resounds in Merlin’s chest. “God, Arthur,” he breathes. “You’re such a bloody tease.”

Arthur lifts his head to catch Merlin’s eyes, smirking. “What goes around comes around.”

Merlin squints at him, fighting the smile at Arthur’s back-talk and pulls at his hair slightly, getting a moan in response.

“You’re so mouthy. I think I prefer your mouth to be otherwise occupied.”

“Yes, _sir,_ ” Arthur retorts sarcastically but as a shiver shakes Merlin’s body, he files the information away. He’ll ponder it later, when his head is clear.

Without further ado, he tugs Merlin’s briefs down to his knees. His cock springs free and Arthur’s mouth waters and goes dry at the same time.

He licks his lips, eager to put his mouth on him but the hand in his hair stops him.

“Arthur,” Merlin says, so much softer. “Is this... ok?”

Arthur blinks in confusion. Isn’t it obvious? Yeah, ok, they’ve never gone this far in their games but still, Merlin doesn’t ask about every little thing so why... _oh.._

Arthur now remembers what Merlin said about being tipsy and how his mojo doesn’t work 100%. He takes pity on him.

Instead of answering verbally, he opts for holding Merlin’s gaze as he wraps his lips around the head, giving it a little suck, just for starters.

Apparently, it’s enough for Merlin’s knees to buckle.

“Shit,” he curses and that’s all the encouragement Arthur needs. He slides his mouth lower, not taking him in completely but close enough, then hollows his cheeks as he pulls back.

The hand in his hair tightens and Arthur moans around Merlin’s cock, loving the way he can make Merlin fall apart just with his mouth.

Determined to get back at him for all the teasing, he sets up a rhythm and gets to work. He alternates between taking Merlin in deep, nearly choking himself - and why does it make him even hotter? - and just gliding his lips over the length, sucking at the head, rolling his tongue around the slit, tasting the precome. 

Merlin hisses at that part, so Arthur does it again, and again, a few more times, then takes a deep breath and starts sucking him again. Merlin’s hips begin rocking into him out of their own volition and suddenly, Arthur wants.

He grabs Merlin by the back of his thighs and pulls him forward, hoping it’s an indication enough without using words.

“Fuck. Fuck... Arthur,” Merlin chokes out, getting the memo and rocking his hips forward, carefully but firmly.

Arthur moans in reply and at some point, Merlin pushes a bit further, his cock sliding fully into Arthur’s mouth and bumping at the back of his throat. Arthur spasms around him and he can sense that Merlin wants to pull away so he tightens the grip he has on his thighs and holds him in place, relaxing his throat and burying his nose in the dark curls.

Instead of pulling away, Merlin presses himself even closer, holding tight onto Arthur’s hair.

“Shit. Fuck. Arthur-- stop...that’s enough.”

Regretfully, Arthur releases Merlin’s cock from his mouth, blushing slightly at the obscene sound it makes and he clears his throat. He already knows he’s gonna sound raspy for a while. He already knows that it was worth it.

“So good. You were so good, Arthur,” he coos, trailing his fingers over Arthur’s swollen lips. “Stand up for me.”

Arthur does as told, although wobbly and almost dies on the spot at Merlin’s hungry gaze.

“I’m going to get lube,” he states, breathless. Arthur nods, tingling with anticipation at the implication. Merlin bends down to untie his shoes and get rid off his pants and underwear completely, kicking them to the side, out of the way. “And before I get back, I want you to take off your clothes and bend over this very table while you wait for me.”

Arthur gapes openly, sure he must have suffered a brain damage upon hearing the words. His cock is painfully hard in his jeans but the mortification he feels at trying to picture himself like that has him frozen in place.

“Arthur?” Merlin asks, concerned, brushing his thumb over his cheek. “Is that alright?”

“I...” He doesn’t know what to say. He does want this, of-bloody-course he does but how does he push through the humiliating feeling it invokes in him.

Merlin must be almost sober now because without explanation, he suddenly knows what Arthur can’t say.

“Oh, Arthur,” he whispers, giving him a sweet kiss. “There is nothing to be ashamed of. You’re absolutely stunning and there is nothing that gets me hotter than seeing you want me so much.”

Arthur stays silent, letting the compliments and praise wash over him and take down his walls.

“You’re the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen and I want to have you in every way possible,” he goes on, making Arthur leak in his pants. “Do you believe me?”

This time, Arthur doesn’t hesitate to nod.

Merlin smiles like Arthur just made him so incredibly proud. “Good boy. Now,” he steps away slowly. “I want you naked, with that delicious ass of yours on display and when I come back, I’ll get on my knees and eat you out.” Arthur’s jaw hits the floor and Merlin smirks in self-satisfaction. Once more, he takes a step closer, brushing their lips together. “And then, when you’re all loose and pliant, I’ll fuck you.” Arthur can’t do anything but whimper. “Would that be amenable to you?”

“Uh-huh.” Yeah, there goes all the eloquence.

With one last kiss, Merlin takes off, and before he can start thinking, Arthur all but tears the clothes off of himself and turns around to face the table. He hesitates for just a moment before deciding that the only way to get through this is to shut his brain down, and with a shuddering breath, he lowers his upper body to rest on the desk, cooling his burning skin. He’s impossibly hard and he knows he’s leaking onto the wooden desk but he can’t bring himself to care.

It feels like ages before Merlin’s steps resound through the room again, having Arthur quiver in anticipation. He hears Merlin come to a stop somewhere behind him, hears the hitch in his breath, then a moan.

“Fuck,” he utters, almost in pain. “Fuck, Arthur, you have no idea. No idea what you do to me.”

Arthur wants to ask him to tell him but he doesn’t think he would survive it.

Next, there are hands on his hips, large and strong, and Arthur all but melts.

The heat of Merlin’s body envelopes him as the man bends over to kiss at his neck and his shoulders, wet and with a hint of stubble. Arthur breaks out in goose-bumps, pressing a cheek to the table in hopes to cool himself down.

“So fucking beautiful,” Merlin whispers in his ear, than his lips are gone. They reappear at the top of his spine, following the grooved line all the way down to the tailbone. Merlin shifts behind him and Arthur registers he must be kneeling now. He whimpers at the mental picture.

Merlin’s lips glide over his butt-cheeks, kissing with a little scrape of teeth, making Arthur jerk in place.

“Easy there,” he smiles against his skin, not helping at all.

They’ve never done this before. Sure, Arthur’s thought about it. Of course he has, he’s thought about everything with Merlin. But the idea was so... unreal, so good and so wrong that he never dared ask for it. Wasn’t sure he wanted to anyway.

But now, offering himself to Merlin, with the man kneeling behind him and his hot breath on Arthur’s skin, so close to his clenching heat... he has no idea how he ever though he might not completely want this.

As if reading his thoughts, Merlin’s large hands inch forward, grasping at Arthur’s cheeks and pulling them apart, hot breath ghosting over his hole. Last thing he hears is a little moan and then, Merlin’s tongue is on him, licking a broad stripe, then just circling with the tip.

“Oh, God,” Arthur keens, digging his nails into the wood, having only half the mind to hope that Merlin is not attached to the table. Merlin sounds like he shares the sentiment but doesn’t take his mouth off Arthur to say anything. Arthur is grateful because he thinks he might die if Merlin stops now.

It doesn’t seem Merlin has any intention to do so, not by a long shot. The noises he makes as he drives Arthur crazy with his tongue and mouth almost equal Arthur’s desperate ones, as he asks for more without words.

And then, he asks with them. “Please,” he sobs, biting at his fist. “God, please, Merlin.”

Merlin redoubles his efforts then, Arthur’s pleading urging him on and Arthur rocks on his heels, pressing himself against Merlin’s face. Merlin takes the hint and the tip of his tongue slips in ever so slightly, making Arthur buck despite the strong grip he has on him.

“Merlin. Merlin, I-- I can’t-- Fuck.”

Merlin pulls away at that, and Arthur doesn’t know if he wants to cry with relief or desperation.

“I wonder,” he says breathlessly, almost as gone as Arthur. “If I could make you come just on my tongue.” Arthur whimpers. “Shall we find out?” And then his mouth is back on Arthur, licking and sucking and Arthur has to gather all the strength he has left to say the next.

“No... No, I-- I want you i-in m-me,” he stammers. “P-please.”

Merlin groans, pulling away again. “You _are_ trying to kill me.”

Arthur wants to laugh because... the bloody irony.

“Please,” he repeats, weaker by the second and lets out a relieved breath when he hears a cap of a bottle flick open.

“Anything you want,” Merlin promises, pressing a kiss in his hair as his slick fingers circle his hole, loose and wet from Merlin’s wicked tongue.

He arches his back, taking two of them in without any resistance. “Just do it. It’s fine.”

“Arthur,” Merlin warns. “No.”

“Merlin, really, it’s-”

“ _I_ say when. Are we clear?” The bite of his words is betrayed by the careful, gentle way his fingers move inside Arthur.

“Yeah. Yeah, ok,” he relents, releasing a shuddering breath and just letting Merlin do as he sees fit. It’s the most liberating thing ever.

“Good boy.”

Despite denying Arthur’s wishes at first, Merlin must have found that he didn’t need nearly as much prep as Merlin thought. It’s barely a few minutes before Merlin is sliding four fingers in, then pulling them away at once, leaving Arthur uncomfortably empty.

He hears Merlin slicking himself up and then, finally, feels him between his cheeks.

He rocks back against him. “Please.”

That’s all it takes for Merlin’s resolve to shatter, and he slides in with one, smooth push. Arthur takes a gasping breath like he just remembered to breathe and relaxes himself further.

“Yeah. Yeah...” he mumbles, more to himself than anything and stops thinking all together.

“God, Arthur. You feel so good,” Merlin moans, picking up his pace and setting up a rhythm. “So good for me.”

“I want to. Want to be good for you.” The words come tumbling out before he knows he’s speaking.

“You are. God, so good. So good. Perfect.” Merlin snaps his hips more forcefully, like he wants to emphasize the word and it has Arthur moan so loudly that he keeps at it, putting more force in his thrusts.

Arthur is a boneless heap, no energy left to meet Merlin half-way, so he just resigns himself to lying there, letting Merlin take him, however he wants.

Merlin’s thrusts are nearly brutal now and Arthur holds on for dear life, gripping the far edge of the table so hard his knuckles go white.

Merlin grunts behind him and shifts forward to brace himself with one hand on the table, the other still glued to Arthur’s hip. The shift in angle drives Merlin straight to Arthur’s prostate, making him scream so loud he knows they’re gonna get an earful from the neighbors the next day.

“Merlin... Merlin, I’m gonna--”

“Yeah,” Merlin agrees, pulling out only half-way and slowing down in order to snap his hips harder, straight into Arthur’s sweet spot. “Come for me, love. Come on my cock.”

Arthur doesn’t know if it’s the endearment or the dirty talk that does it, but he knows he’s screaming. His orgasm hits in half a second and he spills onto the table, his vision going white.

“Fuck. Fuck, so gorgeous. So perfect, Arthur.” Merlin’s hips stutter in their movement and it’s only a couple of seconds before Arthur feels him pulse inside him, a familiar warmth filling him up.

“God, yeah,” he grunts, clenching around Merlin just to drive him crazy, to get some payback.

Coming to a stop, Merlin drapes himself over Arthur, kissing at his sweaty nape, at the damp hair of his temple.

“This enough proof for you?” he asks lightheartedly.

Arthur swallows painfully, his throat like desert from screaming himself hoarse.

“I dunno,” he replies, sounding indifferent. “I think I’ll need some further convincing, just to be sure.”

Merlin slaps his ass lightly, making him yelp.

“You are insatiable,” he grumbles, the smile in his voice giving him away.

“ ‘s your fault,” Arthur mumbles sleepily.

“Hmm. I suppose it’s up to me then to handle the consequences.”

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely.”


End file.
